Conal O'Rorke
Father Conal O'Rorke is the personal confessor to Astarte Jones. Personality Conal O'Rorke is a basically decent man of deeply held convictions who is not interested in the politics that far too often undermined religion. He has a gentle way about him that belie the strength he has shown on various occasions. He speaks eloquently with wisdom and deep insight into a number of complex spiritual issues and seems open to new ideas and thoughts with great respect extended to those outside of the Catholic system. O'Rorke actually embodies the values that are supposed to be at the core of Church teaching but are rarely seen in actual practice, and as such he is looked on with disapproval by his superiors in the local Church hierarchy, who could never seem to tolerate the very idea of someone being more "Christ-like" than they were. Despite all of the recent troubles that he had dealing with the Bishopic of the San Francisco diocese, O'Rorke remains firm in his principles and has refused to compromise on those values that he felt were most important. Background Astarte and the Furies are like Conal’s own extended family, and he does what he can for them to provide the counsel of the Church and apply it to their rather colorful lives. He has even been privileged to sometimes take part in their adventures and even more blessed to have survived such perilous encounters. Such as when he journeyed with them to the homeland of Tri-Longu, and that other occasion when he braved the wrath of the Demon Lord Ashteroth himself. He is the Godfather of Tri-Longu's son and Catsclaw's daughters both adopted and natural. He also secretly officiated in a non-church sanctioned ritual where Jones laid claim to her significant partners in the bonds of a matrimony that his superiors would fail to recognize, and his Church condemns as unnatural and against 'God's' divine mission. Astarte is like a daughter to Conal she has even become a major benefactor of his church in the absence of official Vatican support, which was recently withdrawn in a crude attempt at bullying him into compliance with the Bishop's wishes. History Conal was sorting the podium in preparation for his sermon when he was interrupted by the panicked cry of Matthew and found him talking to Anri. While he found nothing particularly alarming about Anri experience had taught him well never to take things at first appearance. With caution Conal asked how he could help he calmed down a little when Anri asked if he could spare a moment for a humble sinner even more so when he revealed that he knew Astarte. During it all Matthew stood there frozen to the spot with fear until he finally managed to gasp out Binder only to fall silent yet again when Anri turned a sharp warning glance in his direction. As they talked more about Astarte and the Furies they discussed various things their past, theology, ect all the while Anri didn’t reveal who he was. However it was clear Anri was testing Conal on his faith. Made all the more clear when he brought up Reverend Geoffrey Taylor causing O'Rorke's pleasant demeanor to momentarily gave way to a scowl of almost venomous disapproval as he expressed his belief that Taylor wasn’t a reverend. Anri also brought up how Astarte has become a benefactor for the church Conal was adamant that he couldn’t be brought. While he initially though Anri was making fun of him when he started talking about how much he admired Conal for his unimpeachable integrity, but Anri assured the Father that he had just come to praise his works, not to belittle either them or him. When Anri finally addressed Matthew calling by his real name to ask his opinion. Despite his evident fear, still the former demon managed to blurt out, that while he did not share Father O'Rorke’s beliefs, and he freely acknowledges the validity of much of what Anri has been saying he believes in O'Rorke completely and will stand with him no matter what becomes of this congregation. Anri say Matthew’s loyalty as a testament to the effect Conal had on him especially since he could abide to be near Anri when his every instinct for survival was telling him to flee. When Conal asked why Anri replied that his name is often invoked by demons to frighten their children into obedience. Though he assured the Father that Matthew had nothing to fear from him as long as he is true to Conal’s service. With that Anri bid his farewell thanking Conal for answering his question. O'Rorke eyed Anri as if only then appreciating that there was more to him than was evident upon the surface, but since he was himself no stranger to beings who could appear as "merely" human yet possess a "more than human" nature he took this merely in stride and thanked him. After Anri left Conal asked Matthew why he feared him so much. Matthew considered answering his mentor truthfully, but the memory of the warning stare that the Binder had given him held his tongue silent, so after a moment's pause (and a nervous cough) he managed to stammer out, that Anri is known by many names and is both a friend and protector to humans who is rightfully feared and respected by all demons. After a moment Conal decided it hardly mattered if humanity had another protector and went back to the preparations. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:The Furies